Presently, there are various types of content manager programs which have the ability to display various views of data sets on a user interface of a single program. A content manager program is an example of such a program that can integrate physical and virtual computation, storage, and networking resources into a single program with a single user interface. A user has the ability to select various views of the content manager program so the view can be displayed on the user interface based on preference. The content manager programs can collect, store, and present data to a user in an organized manner. However, due to the copious amount of data that can be collected, there is a limit on how much of that data can be presented to the user on the user interface. Typically, the user has to search through a list of data and select the data which is to be evaluated through the different views of the content manager program. The user interface of the content manager program is not readily able to display all of the data when switching between views of the content manager program, thus requiring the user to search through the list of data again to find the previously selected data.